Popular content repository and voting sites such as public photograph, journal, and video sites typically contain a vast amount of content. For an individual user, locating content of interest can be difficult for a variety of reasons. One reason is that the repositories can contain a lot duplicate, spam, or otherwise irrelevant content (collectively “undesirable content”). Attempts to mitigate undesirable content typically involve having users who encounter undesirable content to engage in cumbersome reporting processes. One problem is that users that initially diligently report undesirable content typically grow tired of flagging content and eventually stop. Another problem is that even when content is flagged as inappropriate (e.g., for containing profanity or off topic information), it may be flagged incorrectly. For example users often have polarized opinions about the merits of political content, content about sporting teams, adult-themed content, and so on. Unfortunately, as a result, legitimate content which might be interesting or of importance to one group of participants may be flagged as offensive or inappropriate by another group of participants and wrongly removed or otherwise made unavailable.